


You're Under...

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pervertibles, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean never expected this to happen when the police officer found him with Benny.





	You're Under...

**Author's Note:**

> Do not be shocked, carefully read the tags and do not whine there was no warning. Tags are a warning.
> 
> Written for the Prompt: _Can I get some underage Dean getting fucked by a police stick/baton? Like he gets fucked with it to open him up and then the cop pounds his ass after? Please?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Love me some omega Dean but not needed. Would like Castiel but fine with most characters but no incest please. Dean not under ten either, old enough to enjoy it._
> 
>  
> 
> Left at the SPN Kink Meme: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/118925.html?thread=43043213#t43043213

Dean did not expect this to happen. One minute he was in the back of Benny's car, with his boyfriend's hand up his kilt. Obviously tonight was the night the Dean would finally have his V-card punched. At least, that had been his hopes, when he set out this evening.

Never in a million years did he expect to be yanked out of the car by a police officer; and he certainly never expected Benny to leave him stranded in the middle of the woods.

The cop snorted as his boyfriend fled the scene as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. "Can't say much about your taste in men. How old are you boy?"

"Thir-thirteen, sir," he answered.

"What's your name?"

"Dean, sir, Dean Winchester," he replied nervously.

"Dean, where is your Alpha or parents?" was the inevitable next question.

Dean looked down to the ground, really this was embarrassing as fuck. "I don't have an Alpha. My mom died when I was little. My Dad is probably at a bar."

"Do you have any weapons or needles on you?" the officer asked as he ran his hands over the top of his clothes.

"N-No sir," he stammered dutifully.

The officer made a noise of disbelief. "Over the hood. Do you have any drugs hidden on your body?"

"No."

"I'll have to search and make sure," the officer said in a bored tone as he hiked Dean's white kilt up around his hips and prodded at his opening.

Dean bit his lip to keep from moaning at the intrusion. He was ashamed of himself, this officer was simply doing his job, and Dean was getting hot and bothered by it.

"Whose idea was it for you to wear an orange kerchief on your left hip?"

"Mine, sir," he admitted softly.

"Do you even know what it means?" the officer asked as he pushed two of his fingers into Dean's tight ass.

""Yes," he admitted with a moan.

"Stay there," the officer ordered. 

Dean clinched his eyes as he heard the clicking of the officer's baton expanding. Surely, he had not done anything to warrant a beating.

"Reach back and hold your ass open, for me. I need to make sure there is nothing illegal in there."

He bit his lips as he followed the orders. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the cold metal touch his opening.

"You should see how much your ass is begging me to touch it. You're so wet for me. Did your little beta not do it for you? Did he even try to get your juices flowing? I bet that the knotless idiot would have fucked you dry. Are you that desperate to get fucked?" 

Dean could only mewl in response as he was slowly fucked by the officer's baton. It was not as thick as the man's fingers had been, but it certainly reached deeper and was hitting him just right.

"Such a sweet little omega, just begging to be fucked open. Let's see if you can take more." That was the only warning he got as the baton was removed from his ass, flipped, and re-inserted in his ass handle first.

He whimpered and spread his ass cheeks further apart. It hurt, but it felt good, too. He was so confused, was he still a virgin after this?

"An Omega, still a virgin at thirteen. Now I've heard of everything. Have you had your first heat yet?"

"Yes, Alpha," he responded promptly.

"I bet your beta daddy didn't know what to do with you, did he?"

"No, he didn't, sir."

"Did he lock you in the room with toys?" the officer questioned as he fucked the beautiful ass faster and harder with his baton.

"No sir. He just locked me in my room and waited until my heat is over," he rushed to get the words out.

"Stupid Beta. Do you have any siblings?"

"Sammy displayed as an Alpha. He was taken in by St. Michael's school for the gifted last year."

"Good, I don't have to worry about hunting down a home for him. You however, my beautiful little omega, you, I will bring you home and fuck you into a stupor and mate with you. Tomorrow, I will buy you some cute gingham kilts and then a quick trip to the fitters for a nice platinum collar. You'll love your new home. I already have a breeding bench, with a fucking machine attached to the end and a mechanical bull with a lovely dildo attached to it. We can buy more toys as you need them. First though," the officer rambled as he fucked Dean faster with the baton.

"Please Alpha," he begged. He needed more.

"Please, what? Please stop? You have to tell me what you want little omega," the alpha taunted as he slowed the movements of his baton.

"Knot me, please, knot me!" Dean pleaded with the man.

The officer chuckled at his pleas. "Listen at you. Begging a complete stranger to knot you. I thought you just wanted a quick fuck, that's why you were going to give your virginity to a knotless beta. Do you want a quick fuck or a mate's knot?"

"Please Alpha, I want your knot."

"You beg so beautifully, follow me," he ordered as he removed the baton and walked to the back of his cruiser and opened the door. "On the seat, ass in the air."

Dean scrambled to obey. As soon as he was in position, the officer put the handle of the baton back in his ass, ordered him to not touch it, and shut the back door. He whined in need as the front door was opened and the officer got in. 

"I am not going to take you virginity in the woods like some kind of animal. I am taking you home, where I can knot you for the first time in our bed. I will put you on your breeding bench and let your new toy fuck your needy ass while I finish my shift. How does that sound little omega?"

"Yes, please," he moaned as he rocked his hips, trying to get the baton in him to move in his ass.

"So, obedient. When we are alone at home, you may call me Castiel. Do you understand?" Castiel asked, testing how obedient his omega would be.

"Yes, sir. Are we almost home?"

Castiel smiled at the boy's question. "Another three minutes, baby. Is your ass feeling needy?"

"Yes," Dean whined.

"If I wasn't going to claim you, I would turn your father in for abuse. Can't say I think much about St. Michael's for taking your brother and not bothering to at least check on you. There are so few true Omegas, you would think they would want to protect you for an alpha," Castiel gritted out.

Dean didn't know how to respond to his Alpha's rant. His father had always called him useless and the beta's around town were always trying to beat him up. That was why, when Benny had shown him kindness, he had gone with him willingly.

He was shaking when they pulled into a garage. Castiel was the first alpha he had met. His body ached for him so badly, that he didn't stop to consider how he would be treated.

Castiel opened the back door and scooped him into his arm. "Shh, I'm not mad at you sweetheart. Calm down, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just mad because you have not been given what you need. Omegas need to be knotted. Even if it is with a toy, you need it to help drain your glands to stay healthy. It's a miracle that you have survived this long. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," he told him as he held him tighter and made his way inside the house.

He made his way to his playroom and draped his little omega over the breeding bench. "I'm going to tie you up now baby, for your own safety," Castiel assured him as he tied his legs to either side of the bench and his arms secured around it.

He removed his baton and lined his aching cock with Dean's virgin hole. "I'm going to fuck you fast and hard baby. I don’t have time to knot you right now, but I can at least give you a taste of your Alpha's cock. Feel free to scream, the room is soundproof." 

That was the only warning Dean got before Castiel did as promised. He fucked into him fast, hard, and without pause. Obviously chasing his own orgasm and not caring about the omega's pleasure. 

"So, damned tight. Do you feel how wet you are? How much your body is begging to be fucked? I wish you were in heat, then I could fuck you full of pups. That's okay. Probably better this way. You need to learn how to please me before I burden you with kids. I won't treat you as a brood mare, I only want three, maybe four kids. Right now, though, right now I just want to fuck you stupid. Fuck, I wish I had time to knot you. That will have to wait a few more hours. Just. Going. To. Come..." Castiel ground out as he emptied his balls into his sweet Omega.

The officer panted and patted Dean's ass. "Don’t worry, you won’t have time to get bored," he assured him as he set up a machine behind him. Dean screamed as the machine was turned on and fucked into him even faster than Cas had. "There you go bitch. I promised you this. Do you need a gag before I leave? No? Okay, well I'll be back as soon as I can. When I get back, I promise to knot you. Until then, just have fun."

Dean couldn’t catch his breath long enough to beg the Alpha to untie him. To not leave him like this. He was just reaching an orgasm when Castiel left and the machine slowed down considerably. It was maddening. There was no real rhythm to the machine. It just randomly fucked him slow and gently, only to switch to a fast-hard pace.

Every time he was ready to tip over into the abyss, that was when things changed. The damned thing would slow down or ease up on the thrusts. He didn't know how long he had been tortured, but it was long enough to make him cry. To make him beg for his Alpha to come home and claim him.

"Asshole," Dean cried weakly when his alpha finally arrived back home.

Castiel chuckled at the spirit left in his little omega. "I told you I was going to do this."

"So, mean," was the dispirited reply.

"I'm sorry baby. I just wanted to make sure the first time you came, it was with my knot buried in your tight ass." Cas explained as he removed the toy and the bonds holding his Omega in place.

"I thought you were going to mate me."

"I plan on it. I just couldn't do so while I was on the clock. You will be happy to hear that I have taken tomorrow off. The department is anxious to meet my new mate. I told them that I caught you trying to whore yourself out and had to tie you up. Can you believe that they bought that excuse? As if I would ever touch a whore. Now, time to knot your pretty little ass. You've waited long enough, haven’t you, baby?" Cas rambled as he picked up his Omega and carried him off to bed.

Dean held onto him tightly, afraid that the alpha would disappear if he let go. That this was a dream and he was going to wake up any moment back on the dreaded bench.

"Hmm, I guess that it was a bit much for your first time. Don’t worry, after I mate you, I'll only put you on the bench when you want it, and I won't tie you to it. Are you ready for your Alpha to knot you? Huh? You want me to claim you?" he cooed as he set Dean on the bed.

"Yes, please, Alpha. I need it so bad," he whined as he pawed at his alpha's uniform.

"So, eager. I'm going to tie us together tonight, but I think... yes, tomorrow I want to start training you to take my cock in your mouth. That way, I can fuck that pretty little mouth you have. I want to be able to fuck down your throat, and just before I pop my knot, spin you around and knot your hot little ass. I will purchase you some butt plugs to go with your new kilts. I think, for now, we can skip the shirts. I'll buy you some sweaters and jackets when it gets colder. Until then, I want everyone to see what a hot little bitch I managed to snag."

"My dad..."

Castiel couldn't help but snort, "He is a real piece, that man. He did not even realize you were not at home, when I came to tell him that I wished to mate you. He was happy to take the five grand I paid him as your bride price. Damned fool, I would have happily paid him $25,000 hell, $50,000, to have you as my omega. He gave me what meager possessions you had there. You may go through them tomorrow and make sure you have everything. I know you love your father, but that is not a safe environment for _any_ child. Especially not my precious omega. If you need a daddy, I will gladly allow you to call me daddy. Now, no more talking, spread your pretty little legs and let me see your cute little cunt," he rattled as he slowly pried the thin legs apart.

Dean was sore and a little afraid, but he was a good omega and wanted... no, needed Castiel to claim him. The man was surely an angel in disguise. After all, he came to him just as he felt that he _needed_ an alpha. Yes, the man was strict and a bit rough, but that was what he was taught at school to expect from a strong alpha. He spread his legs and enticed the man by playing with his nipples. It was the only area on his body that wasn't touch sensitive.

When his alpha fucked straight into his ass, he was very glad that he had been fucked open for the past few hours. He could tell how eager his alpha was to knot him. He wondered where the man would place his mating bite. Each area meant something different. He could not remember what they all were, but...

"Stop thinking, Dean. I only want you to think on how to please your alpha, and yourself, when we are in bed together. Any other thoughts are rude. I'm the alpha, it's my job to worry about everyday stuff. Be happy that I got to you _before_ that beta could fuck you. You really would have been treated as a whore instead of mated. Be happy that I will be the first to knot your ass. Be content with your mate, _with me_ ," Castiel ground out as his cock started to grow and he fucked into the boy harder.

Dean moaned and let his hand travel to his long-neglected cock, only to have his hand viciously swatted away. "Just keep playing with your titties. Your ass and cocklet are for _me_ to play with. I'm fixing to knot you. Can you feel it? Can you feel my knot starting to fill your ass?" he demanded, fucking his boy faster and harder.

Dean could only whimper in response, pinching and tugging on his nipples. Doing his best to reach the orgasm that had been just out of his reach for the past three hours.

He pinched his nipples hard enough to bruise once his Alpha knotted him and he came with a toe curling orgasm. His Alpha lay on top of him panting and petting him.

"Welcome home Dean Novac. The rest of our family will come to meet you tomorrow. Don’t worry, I'll keep fucking you, even as you are introduced. If you beg nicely, I'll allow you to suck my twin's cock. Jimmy has never touched an omega. It will be a treat for the both of you. Even if I share your ass with him, he's a knotless beta and I'll be able to knot you as soon as he pulls out.

I can’t wait to bring you to work. You will be a nice piece of ass for everyone to fuck their frustrations out on. I'll be the only one allowed to knot you and I will be the only person to take you during your heats. We'll both decide what to do when you get pregnant. I want my slutty omega to be satisfied, even when I'm at work."

Dean didn’t respond. There was nothing for him to say. He was an Omega and legally he had no say in his life. He both feared and looked forward to his future. Well, the one thing he knew for sure, he loved his Alpha and would do anything to please him.

~Fin~


End file.
